In Sickness
by Hi Hey Hello Its Me
Summary: After two weeks on chasing down a serial rapist the squad is sleep deprived and exhausted. With no leads in sight, something becomes wrong with Amanda. Will she let Olivia in or will she insist on dealing with this on her own?
1. Chapter 1

******Please enjoy this Rolivia Sick Fic, it will end up being a 2 possibly 3 shot. As always, I greatly appreciate your reviews. I don't own these characters, Dick Wolf does, I just borrow them to play with******

Amanda had been at work with the squad since 8am chasing lead after lead on a serial rapist, coming up with lots of dead ends By 8pm she was exhausted and ready to get home to her girls, thankful they were about to call it quits for the day. Then they got the call, another rape victim, same MO as the serial they have been hunting down the past two weeks.

Amanda's plans of tucking her girls into bed that night were thrown out the window as she and Olivia headed up to the hospital for the umteenth time that week. Together they entered the room of the terrified girl. Tears were streaming down her face, bruises covering her body and her ankle was very swollen, she didn't look over 20. Amanda's breath caught in her throat, this never got easier. Having daughters only made it harder. Olivia greeted the girl softly, introducing herself and Amanda, then asking the girl her name. The girl eyed them suspiciously, but timidly said, "My name is Dalia Ray."

Slowly, Dalia recounted to them the horrors of what had happened. She explained that she was waiting for a cab to bring her back to her apartment after track practice had gone long. Everything seemed normal until the cab went past her building, she thought maybe the driver was confused but when she mentioned it he sped even faster and she noticed that all the doors were locked. Dalia stopped talking and began crying again as Amanda took her hand and spoke to her gently, "it's okay honey, you're doing great, just take your time." Dalia explained the exact same MO as the previous rapes, he had driven her into an abandoned parking garage and proceeded to have sex with her in the car, when she fought he beat her. Once Dalia finished, she quietly wept while Amanda rubbed her back, trying to console her. The nurse stepped into the doorway, unsure whether she should interrupt but Olivia gave her a nod and the nurse walked over to Dalia's bedside. She explained that Dalia needed an x-ray of her ankle, her wrist, and a CT scan to make sure there was no internal bleeding. Dalia nodded her consent and the nurse helped her into the wheelchair. "We will be waiting for you in the waiting room until you're back," Amanda said softly. Dalia's frightened eyes met hers and she nodded as the nurse wheeled her out.

In the waiting room Olivia and Amanda sat together quietly discussing the case to keep each other awake and focused. "I can't find a pattern, it's a white girl, then Chinese, then a middle aged woman, a young girl, a black woman and now and Indian college student ...what possibly connects all the vics?" Olivia wondered out loud to Amanda. However, Amanda hadn't heard, she shifted uneasily in her seat, something didn't feel right. Olivia looked to Amanda, confused and concerned, "Amanda, are you alright?" Amanda was most definitely not alright, she was far too hot, and the room felt like it was spinning so she shut her eyes tightly. However, in typical Amanda fashion she gave a small nod to indicate to Olivia that she was fine.

Olivia knew better, so she got up and moments later came back with a bottle of water, "You look like you're really warm, why don't you drink this? Can't have you getting dehydrated." Amanda cracked her eyes open and gave a small smile, "Thanks Liv." Olivia nodded before asking, "are you okay?" Before Amanda could spit back her typical, "I'm fine," the nurse came out to get them. Amanda jumped up, momentarily swaying before getting her bearings. Olivia reached for her shoulder to steady her, arching an eyebrow in concern. "I'm fine Liv, seriously, just tired and thirsty." Olivia was skeptical, Amanda's pale face didn't seem fine, but nevertheless she didn't argue and they followed the nurse back into Dalia's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

******Please enjoy this Rolivia Sick Fic, it will end up probably being a 3 shot. As always, I greatly appreciate your reviews. I don't own these characters, Dick Wolf does, I just borrow them to play with******

Much to Olivia and Amanda's relief Dalia had calmed down substantially since they saw here. "How are you doing Dalia?" Olivia asked softly. Dalia gave a small smile, "I'm okay, just waiting for my test results, my mom is coming to be with me." Olivia smiled warmly at Dalia, "that's great honey, we will be sure to stay in touch, do you have any questions before we go?" Amanda had barely even heard as Olivia answered Dalia's questions explaining how the process usually goes. Amanda was focused on the fact that her stomach flipped dangerously from the water she had recently put into it and she felt overheated beyond anything she'd ever felt before. She didn't want to rush out of the room and cause a scene, or worse, Olivia to worry. However, Olivia and Dalia kept talking for what seemed like hours and Amanda was feeling worse by the minute. "I-I need to step out for a moment, I'll be back," Amanda said in a voice that was weak even to her own ears. Olivia gave her a concerned glance, but Amanda didn't even notice, she was already rushing down the hallway as fast as her overheated and dizzy body would let her towards the bathroom.

Upon arrival into the bathroom Amanda immediately threw off her blazer, revealing a sweat soaked t-shirt underneath. She took off her shoes and socks and laid onto the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. Her dizziness, heat and exhaustion apparently winning out over any fear of germs and disgusting hospital bathroom floors. Amanda wasn't sure how long she had been lying on the bathroom floor, she wasn't even sure if she had been conscious. Her eyes were closed; was she asleep, had she passed out, was she simply trying to stop the room from spinning? She wasn't sure.

The next moment she felt someone gently put a hand to her sweat soaked brow, she flinched away and her eyes flew open in shock. To her humiliation she was staring into the concerned brown eyes of her boss. "Amanda, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But you're burning up, what's wrong?" Amanda stared back at Olivia, unsure what to say, "I-I just…" Before Amanda could finish she shot upright, a look of panic filled her face. "Hey, hey, honey, what's wrong?" Olivia asked softly, careful not to startle her again. However, Amanda didn't answer she crawled the short distance to the toilet, unable to stand up due to the spinning room. She was able to get her head over the toilet just in the nic of time, before she started violently vomiting. Olivia crouched down right behind her, holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other.

Finally, Amanda was able to catch her breath and she sat back on the ground in front of the toilet. "Amanda, you're sick, let me take you home." Amanda shook her head, 'no.' "I know you're stubborn and independent, but there's no way you're even going to be able to get home in this state. Let someone take care of you for once, I promise I won't think any less of you." "It's not that Liv," Amanda whispered in a barely audible tone. "What is it then?" Olivia questioned, Amanda felt her stomach clench tightly again and answered, "I-I don't think I'm done." Before Olivia could question what Amanda meant, Amanda sat forward hanging her head limply over the toilet bowl, clutching the sides of it tightly with her hands trying to take deep breaths to put off the impending sickness. "It's okay sweetie, you'll feel better to just get it out." Amanda shook her head, 'no' but that little movement was all it took for her stomach to erupt once more vomiting violently over and over, and then dry heaving stomach bile when there was nothing left. The entire time Olivia held her hair back and rubbed her sweat soaked back.

Amanda leaned back, absolutely exhausted, closing her eyes, intent on laying back on the cool tiles once more. However, before she hit the ground she felt strong arms wrapping around her, she opened her eyes to see Olivia helping her sit back up. "No, please, I need to lay down," Amanda whimpered. "I know honey, but we can't stay here, I'm gonna take you home." Amanda nodded weakly, her eyes slowly closing yet again. At this, Olivia knew she was very very sick, Amanda never accepted help without putting up a fight. Olivia briefly considered admitting Amanda to the hospital but knew she would never live that down from the young woman once she was well, so she decided to take her home to care for her. Before taking on the challenge of getting Amanda upright and out of the hospital she called Lucy asking her to watch Noah, Jesse, and Billie for the rest of the night and to take them to her house so they wouldn't be exposed to the flu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*****Thanks for reading! This wraps up my short Rolivia three shot. It means the world to me to hear what y'all think. I don't own these characters, Dick Wolf does, I just borrow them to play with******

Olivia was relieved to finally be home, the journey back with Amanda was a difficult one. Olivia had all but carried the sickly blonde into her vehicle, and twice during the ride she had to pull over for Amanda to vomit what little contents were still in her stomach. As Olivia stared down at her small frame curled into a small ball of shaking limbs on the edge of her bed her heart broke, and it took all her self control not to scoop her up into her arms and comfort her. Instead, choosing to go to grab all the necessary supplies for Amanda. Including, tylenol, water, ginger ail, a thermometer, a vomit basin and a change of clothes (because her clothing was soaked through).

Olivia rushed back to Amanda's side with all the supplies upon hearing her whimpering softly. "Amanda, honey? What's wrong?" Olivia asked softly, gently rubbing Amanda's back which was now turned to her. Amanda's only response was the unmistakable sound of her crying. "Hey, look at me hun, what can I do?" Olivia gently turned Amanda towards her, and what she saw broke her heart. Amanda's face was as white as a sheet, and covered in tears that were still flowing freely from her eyes. "It's okay, you're okay," Olivia comforted. Olivia gently placed the thermometer into her ear, and moments later was only slightly surprised to see that it read 103 degrees. "Oh Amanda, honey, you must be feeling awful. We need to get you out of your wet clothes so you can get some sleep." Amanda stared back at her, giving no indication that she'd heard. "Is it okay if I help you?" Amanda gave the smallest nod of affirmation.

It was a slow process, getting the sweat soaked clothes off of Amanda and putting a clean pair of pajamas on. Amanda was barely conscious, and she certainly wasn't in any frame of mind to help, so it was up to Olivia to get her changed. With every movement Amanda moaned in pain and Olivia knew that she needed to take some Tylenol to help the pain and lower the high temperature. Olivia noticed Amanda's eyes closing again and she gently grabbed her shoulders, "hey there, before you sleep you need to take some Tylenol. We can't let your fever get any higher." Amanda simply groaned and mumbled something incoherently. "C'mon, let me sit you up." Olivia wrapped her arms around the blonde and gently helped her into a seated position. Finally, Amanda opened her eyes and blinked, confusedly a few times,"Liv?" She questioned softly. "Looks like you're back with me, you've had me worried there, sweetheart." Olivia smiled softly. "I-What?" Amanda muttered, in complete confusion. "Amanda, you got sick at the hospital. The kids are all with Lucy and I took you to my place to help you until you feel a little better." Olivia explained while picking up the glass of water for Amanda. "But, what if you get sick?" Amanda worried. "Trust me, I'm exposed to everything already through Noah and through work, I'm not concerned."

"Why don't you try and take this Tylenol to help with the fever and pain?" Amanda nodded, taking a few sips and swallowing the pills. "Drink as much as you can, you've already lost a lot of fluids." Olivia encouraged. "I can't drink anymore Liv. I-I'm gonna be sick." Amanda's jumped up, eyes darting around the room as she looked for where she could vomit but the room felt like it was spinning and she fell back onto the bed. By some sort of miracle Liv was able to prop her up and get the bucket under her mouth before she began gagging convulsively for the umteenth time that night. "Shhh shhh, try to take some deep breaths. That's okay, don't be embarrassed just get it all out of your system." Amanda leaned back into Olivia, tears streaking her face, shivers running through her body. "Do you think you're finished?" Amanda nodded slowly, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Olivia gently laid Amanda on the bed and went to clean out the bucket before setting it beside Amanda in case she needed it during the night. "Alright Amanda, I'm just going to be on the couch...please, come get me if you need anything." Olivia headed towards the door, not expecting a response from the blonde who seemed already in the depths of sleep. "Nooooo," Amanda muttered in a long and drown out whimper. Olivia immediately rushed to her bedside, "hey, hey, what's the matter?" "I want you to stay," Amanda whispered. "I'm not going anywhere, you want me to stay with you tonight?" Amanda nodded. "Alright let me get into some pajamas, I'll be right there." Olivia rushed to brush her teeth and put on her pajamas, shocked and worried by the uncharacteristic behavior in her detective and friend. No sooner had Olivia gotten into bed that Amanda snuggled up against her. Olivia could feel the heat coming off her body, but decided comforting her was more important than moving her right now. She gently massaged her scalp until she felt her breaths even out. Hoping that by morning when they woke up, Amanda would be feeling much better.

*****Thanks for reading lovely humans. Stay tuned, I have an alternate ending to, "Must Be Held Accountable," featuring Rolivia coming soon*****


End file.
